BLU Snipers Bad Day
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: The BLU Sniper is having a bad day, please cheer him up by reading this story. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive critism.


BLU Sniper's Bad Day

The BLU Sniper was perched over the battlefield, watching everything. No RED mercenary escapes his scope alive. Lowering his sniper rifle he took a sip from his coffee mug. He placed the mug down on a crate and swallowed letting an enjoyable exhale as the delicious flavour of the coffee tuned his senses.

Around him the wind began to pick up, the BLU Sniper felt the strength of the wind blow against his face, suddenly his hat blew off revealing sleek black hair. Sniper watched helplessly as his Aussie hat flew away under the winds guidance.

He stamped his foot. "Crikey mate that's my favourite hat!" He shouted displeased.

Immediately he spotted a target, a RED Heavy strolling along with his trusted medic counterpart, BLU Sniper forgot about his hat for the moment as he targeted the Heavy with his scope knowing the Heavy is more a threat to him than the Medic.

Without hesitation BLU Sniper pulled the trigger, to his dismay the bullet missed only by 2 centimetres. The Heavy and Medic panicked firing everywhere as the BLU Sniper hid in his hiding spot. The duo ran off alerting their team shouting and screaming.

Sniper got up, rubbed his chin in thought _"Why did I miss those Heavies? They're bloody slow!" _He looked down the barrel of his rifle, nothing was inside that could cause him to miss. Not finding the answer, he shrugged his shoulder turning his attention on finding his special hat. He climbed down jumping off boxes and landing on another till he reached the ground.

He looked to see if the close was clear, he ran left past several warehouses and other buildings that were in the background. He went down a corner and saw a RED Pyro sleeping on the job. BLU Sniper cautiously went to stand in front the pyromaniac. In front of the RED Pyro Sniper heard the muffled snores coming from the masked man.

"See you later... wanker." He cheekily murmured.

Minutes later he found his hat. The Sniper smiled in relieve dashing to his hat. His mind suddenly clicked, he knew his dangerous rival the RED Sniper would use his hat as a trap, but no red dot nor sentries could be seen, so he casually carefree picked up his hat, clipping his feet together.

"God save the Queen!" He cheered.

BLU Sniper found a new spot in the shape of an old water tower overlooking a train depot with oil tankers and some cabooses. He climbed a ladder near by and set up his camp.

As late afternoon arrived, he could hear gunfire it gradually got louder. He saw his friend the BLU Scout being chased by the RED Soldier and Demoman calling for Medic or anyone to assist in the task they are clearly failing. BLU Sniper aimed at the head of his friends pursuers going for a head shot, but when he pulled the trigger the BLU Engineer got "head shot" instead after appearing from a teleporter.

The Sniper slapped his face and dragged his hand down his face in frustration. "He'll respawn anyway." He muttered in a false humorous tone.

He aimed at the RED Demoman, but then his rifle jammed. The Demoman escaped through a gap in the fence. The BLU Sniper threw his rifle in anger to the ground, the bullet ejected from the jammed chamber ricocheting all over the hiding spot.

It shot a hole through his hat causing him to get mad. He went on a ran rambling about everything, especially his parents. It eventually cried.

Suddenly the BLU Soldier, rocket jumped up and landed next to his weeping comrade, he tapped the Snipers shoulder and said in his tough croaky voice

"Why are you crying Sniper? usually your always smiling jumping around shooting people in the head as if they were your mother"

The Sniper looked up to BLU Soldier, his eyes glazed, the Soldier removed his friends glasses and started to wipe them with a tissue he had in his pocket and handed it back he saluted.

"Your glasses are very dirty Sniper"

the Sniper looked at them and chuckled, his crying stopped, the BLU Soldier began to tell a humorous story.

"Hey Sniper? Listen... back in the late 40's I was in the army, I was young and foolish, I was what everyone else call a stereotypical American military man due to my patriotism to USA, the Engineer was in the same battalion as me, Engineer and

I got into lots of trouble with our superiors"

The sun slowly settled behind the building where the two were laughing together the Soldier laughed and said

"Then me and Engineer blew up the ammo dump" His laugh got louder. "By accident!"

They both laughed they were having a blast. The Sniper finished laughing, the BLU Solider pointed out

"Hey? Your tears have gone Sniper."

The Sniper got up and hugged the BLU Soldier and chuckled.

"Thanks mate, I feel a lot better now"

The Sniper went home back down under, the next day he was head shooting every RED team member, his rifle, lay its red beam on thanking the RED team

"Thanks for standing still wanker!"


End file.
